Nekrosis
by Seka Roma
Summary: Víctor solía decir que el bosque era su mejor amigo, de modo que construyó su casa ahí, en medio de un claro, totalmente oculto del pueblo. Cosa que nadie lamentó, porque lo cierto es que todo Hasetsu le tenía miedo. Y eso que no sabían lo peor. No sabían sobre Yuri...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kubo, Sayo, MAPPA y un montón de gente que me quemarían viva si vieran esto.

 **Dedicado a:** BlAnWhiDe, a quien todavía le debo un fic.

 **Nota de autor:** Esta historia participa en un reto de Halloween, del grupo Yuri! on Ice (Fanfics Español). Las piedras, palas, ladrillos y lo que quieran lanzarme por este penoso intento de "terror" y "suspenso" son muy bien recibidos, porque estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

Pese a todo, quien adivine en qué libro está inspirado este fic (o mejor, qué libro destrocé con este fic) se gana una galleta.

* * *

 **I**

Víctor solía decir que el bosque era su mejor amigo, de modo que construyó su casa ahí, en medio de un claro, totalmente oculto del pueblo. Cosa que nadie lamentó. Porque quizás fuese una persona muy talentosa y reconocida; quizás fuese tan bondadoso como infantil. Pero lo cierto es que todo Hasetsu le tenía miedo. Y ese terror creció cuando un día, sin motivo aparente, Víctor apareció corriendo por las calles, envuelto en una especie de frenesí bestial. Llevaba las ropas manchadas de tierra y cierto color rojizo, los largos cabellos revueltos, la mirada brillante de alegría y algo más.

Algo cercano a la locura.

\- ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¿No se los dije? ¡El bosque es mi mejor amigo!

La gente reconocía que Víctor poseía una voz dulce. Si el hombre hubiese sido cantante, en lugar de patinador artístico, seguramente todas sus canciones hubiesen sido un éxito rotundo; sin embargo, en el silencio sepulcral que se formó, aquellos gritos nada tenían de melodiosos. Cargaban una nota crispada, rota, a medio camino entre la risa y el llanto.

Al día siguiente, regresó al pueblo. Conservaba aquel brillo en los ojos, acompañado de una sonrisa igual de extraña. Demasiado ancha. Temblorosa. Tenía mejor aspecto, eso sí. Además, permaneció callado las pocas horas que caminó por las plazas, algo que la gente agradeció enormemente. De haber conversado sobre lo sucedido, muchos habitantes se habrían impresionado de cuántos soñaron con los chillidos histéricos de Víctor; sólo que, cuando recordaban aquello, todos soltaban risitas nerviosas y avergonzadas, tomando sus reacciones como ridículas.

No imaginaban cuánto de profético y horroroso guardaba ese espectáculo.

De momento, apenas sabían que Víctor fue a comprar comida. _Demasiada_ comida. Suficiente para mantener un ejército de hombres.

Luego de eso, no volvieron a verlo hasta que pasaron seis meses.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiesen vuelto a ver.

* * *

 **II**

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasó en el pelo? - masculló Yurio.

Durante un instante, los ojos de Víctor relampaguearon con una rabia intensa, desproporcionada. Sólo un instante. Pronto retomó la expresión bobalicona que los demás conocían de sobra, seguramente porque no le convenía quedar en malos términos con Yurio. Después de todo, ese muchacho grosero y arrogante era el único capaz de dirigirle la palabra en Hasetsu. El único entre cinco mil personas. A la larga, Víctor acabó aceptando aquella manera irreverente de hablarle. Incluso le agarró algo de afecto, si bien no era muy profundo. Afortunadamente.

\- Me lo cortó Yuri. ¿No te gusta? - dijo, mostrándole una peculiar sonrisa en forma de corazón, mientras paseaba los dedos por sus cabellos mal cortados.

Yurio frunció el ceño. Había tantas cosas equivocadas en esa simple frase, pero lo peor era el timbre rasposo en su voz, como si contuviera una emoción excesiva. Abrió la boca, pero antes de decir algo, Víctor le puso enfrente un libro de cuentos.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Quiero comprar este!

\- Tienes 28 años, anciano estúpido. ¿No estás muy grandecito para leer cuentos infantiles?

\- A Yuri le gustan. Me pidió que lo comprara porque extraña estas historias, y no pude recordar ninguna para él. Supongo que tienes razón. Soy un estúpido por olvidar algo tan simple...

¿Por qué asustaba más alguien riéndose que alguien llorando? Víctor parecía al borde de las lágrimas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, riendo quedamente sin apartar la vista del pequeño libro morado. Algo de su resplandor entusiasta desapareció, quedando una suerte de mueca vacía. Inconscientemente, Yurio se alejó, aun encontrándose protegido tras el mostrador de la tienda. Prefería la actitud dramática y escandalosa de Víctor. Al menos, así sabía que estaba _allí._

\- Llévate…

\- ¿Cómo está Emil? – interrumpió Víctor.

\- Bien – respondió, cortante – ¿Por?

\- Me sorprendió su noviazgo con Michele. No creo que vaya a ser muy feliz.

Yurio tamborileó los dedos sobre el mostrador, inquieto. Víctor jamás se había preocupado por nadie salvo de sí mismo. Y Yuri. Ese interés resultaba tan impropio de él…

Aunque, ciertamente, desde "El día azul" Víctor ya no era el mismo.

\- Deben ser asquerosamente felices, si llevan cinco meses juntos. En fin…llévatelo gratis – murmuró, señalando el libro. Quería acabar la charla por una razón que no admitiría nunca: tenía miedo.

Víctor tardó en comprender a qué se refería. Sus pensamientos estaban muy, muy lejos.

\- ¿De verdad? No quiero tener problemas con tu jefe...

\- A Otabek no le importará.

Víctor lo miró un rato, sin observarlo en realidad.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Yurio suspiró aliviado.

* * *

 **III**

Tres días después, Sara desapareció.

* * *

 **IV**

Sara era la hermana de Michele. Incluso los forasteros lo sabían, porque el hombre procuraba exhibirla tanto como resguardarla, cual si fuese un tesoro. Tal vez ese cariño rayara en insana dependencia, pero en Hasetsu no los criticaban; al menos, no abiertamente. Su desaparición sumió a Michele en una honda desesperación, y el pueblo también se hubiese sentido condolido, si la ausencia de la chica no hubiese traído inesperadas, escabrosas verdades.

Como la relación incestuosa entre ambos hermanos, por ejemplo.

Lo cual pudo continuar siendo un secreto, si Emil, en su eterna ingenuidad, no hubiese tratado de distraer a Michele al notar que pasaban los días, las semanas y en lugar de obtener noticias sobre Sara, cuanto conseguía era ver a su pareja hundiéndose en una rabia nacida del más profundo terror. Los esfuerzos de Emil por aligerar el sufrimiento de Michele acabaron en una pelea que todo el pueblo escuchó, quisieran o no, porque los gritos resonaron por las calles.

Así supieron que si Michele salía con aquel muchacho no fue por amor, sino para tapar ante el mundo la adoración hacia su hermana, sólo para protegerla a ella de las miradas de un pueblo que, según él, seguía siendo ignorante al no aceptar un cariño que no dañaba a nadie. Y aunque Emil guardó silencio, limitándose a esbozarle una sonrisa triste para acabar la frágil relación que habían construido, no abandonó los bares a partir de aquella discusión.

La búsqueda de la muchacha continuaba, aunque disminuida por el escándalo. Porque una cosa que no cambiará, ni en esta ni en cualquier época, es el gusto del ser humano por indagar en la desgracia ajena. Fue algo que Víctor comprobó, siguiendo el desastre, desde lo más hondo de la multitud. Incluso meses después, asistía a las charlas que J.J, el párroco de la iglesia, predicaba en medio de la plaza, rodeado de personas que quizás no compartían sus creencias, pero no por ello estaban menos deseosas de oír sus opiniones.

\- Yuri sabe. Yuri sabe que no son los únicos pecadores aquí – comentó Víctor.

No le contestaron. Todos estaban ocupados en ignorar su presencia ahí, sentado en un banco, al fondo.

\- Por eso no deben seguir esos ejemplos – dijo J.J, en algún punto del discurso – pueden terminar así, o peor: ¡viviendo otro "Día azul"!

Sólo entonces, la gente se giró hacia Víctor, temerosos de la reacción que pudiesen hallar.

Víctor se limitó a tararear una canción en italiano.

* * *

 **V**

La desaparición de Sara fue la primera de otras tantas. Y con cada nueva ausencia, salían a flote nuevas verdades. Así, cuando desapareció Celestino, los habitantes de Hasetsu supieron que Phichit – el orgullo del pueblo como mejor fotógrafo – alcanzó su fama gracias a las noches de pasión que compartía con él. Cuando desapareció Mila, los hombres conocieron quién era la famosa "Dama Escarlata", esa con la que iban a olvidar sus matrimonios fallidos. Chris fue uno de los que más lamentó aquella pérdida, aunque no por mucho, puesto que también desapareció; a los meses, se conoció que le pertenecía el prostíbulo del lugar, dada la enorme decadencia donde cayó y los pleitos por ver quién se quedaba con semejante sitio.

Entre la desconfianza y horror por los secretos de los demás, la gente dejó de prestar atención a Víctor, siempre ocupando los últimos asientos de la plaza, siempre leyendo en voz alta.

Bueno, "leyendo" quizás no era la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Qué clase de libro le diste a Víctor? – soltó Otabek, una noche, mientras esperaba que su novio sirviera la cena.

\- Uno de cuentos – contestó Yurio, sin apartar los ojos de la olla.

Otabek quiso contradecirlo.

Porque había visto a Víctor en la plaza.

Porque aun mientras comían, aun después de hacer el amor, las palabras de Víctor resonaban en su mente, monótonas, inexpresivas.

 _Tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Tiene las manos…_

Al día siguiente, desapareció el viejo Yakov.

Y el comentario quedó relegado al olvido.

* * *

 **VI**

No obstante, Yurio se fijó en Víctor, pasados varios meses.

Lo encontró una tarde, arrodillado, el rostro rozando el suelo cubierto de barro. En un charco, frente a él, se hallaba su inseparable libro de cuentos, tan empapado que las páginas se despedazarían al primer contacto. Pero Yurio no se enfocaba en ello. Se enfocaba en el aspecto lamentable de Víctor, las ropas arrugadas, los cabellos aplastados, la imagen opuesta del hombre que solía ser. Antes, Víctor era sinónimo de atractivo. De Eros. Ahora, cualquier rastro de encanto había quedado marchito.

\- Oye, levántate de ahí – dijo, movido por la lástima. Lo tocó con la punta de los zapatos, para hacerse notar – ¡Ten un poco de dignidad!

Víctor alzó los ojos, enrojecidos de llorar.

\- ¡Yuri no me quiere! No quiere besarme ni estar conmigo y sólo siente miedo y tristeza y ansiedad aunque yo le diga que está bien que no está haciendo nada malo que él no es malo y los demás sí los demás sí lo merecen pero no me hace caso ¡y yo no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No sé qué haré si pierdo a Yuri de nuevo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

Yurio estaba cansado.

Porque las desapariciones continuaban. Continuaban aunque habían atrapado a Yakov. Estaba cansado porque Yakov fue su entrenador de patinaje artístico; y la policía había descubierto que ese mismo entrenador, tan querido, había asesinado a dos personas. Así que debía ser el responsable de las desapariciones, ¿verdad?

Pero continuaban las ausencias.

Continuaban aunque alguien había matado a Yakov.

Y Yurio ya estaba cansado.

\- ¡No puede enojarse contigo porque está muerto! – le espetó, dirigiéndole una expresión severa – Yuri. Está. Muerto. Ya es hora que empieces a aceptarlo.

Tal vez fue duro con Víctor, pero nunca lo hizo con mala intención. Porque, para Yurio, Víctor era un pobre viejo enloquecido de dolor, alguien expuesto a desaparecer. Y no deseaba que nadie más, por insignificante que fuese el papel en su vida, faltara. No de esa manera.

No se atrevió a recordarle el accidente de Yuri, sabiendo el devastador efecto que tendrían sus palabras. No por nada el pueblo se refería a aquella muerte como "El día azul". Porque, salvo fragmentos despedazados de su cuerpo, apenas lograron recuperar trozos del traje azulado que cargaba puesto. Un traje que haría juego con las ropas rosadas de Víctor, para una presentación de patinaje. La presentación más importante, dado que patinarían en pareja por primera vez.

Pese a ello, Yurio imaginaba una reacción desastrosa.

Llantos. Chillidos.

Por supuesto, no esperaba la mirada que le dirigía Víctor.

Una llena de lástima.

Un reflejo de la mirada que Yurio le regaló minutos antes.

\- Yuri está conmigo. En casa. Conmigo. Y nos amamos. Y por eso me mandó a comprar un libro. Bueno, no me mandó. Yo fui. Porque quiero hacerlo feliz. Quiero hacerlo feliz. Quiero…

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo regresó? ¿En taxi desde el más allá?

\- Los indios.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Micmac.

\- Habla bien, maldito anciano.

\- Hice lo que me dijeron. En el bosque. No fue fácil. Pero está bien.

Allí estaba otra vez. Esa mueca vacía. De repente, Yurio se sintió más vulnerable de lo que podría estar al lado de Yakov.

\- Víctor, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?

\- Nada. ¿No te lo dije? ¡El bosque es mi mejor amigo!

* * *

 **VII**

Según los escasos libros de la biblioteca principal, en los bosques de la tribu Micmac existía un cementerio especial, creado a base de ritos oscuros. Los muertos enterrados ahí regresaban a la vida, aunque nada garantizaba que conservaran sus personalidades. Además, adquirían conocimientos que escapaban a la simple comprensión humana, junto a la necesidad de comer personas para sobrevivir.

Yurio lo consideró una leyenda ridícula.

* * *

 **VIII**

Los habitantes de Hasetsu creyeron desterrar de sus memorias los chillidos que le oyeran a Víctor, lo que semejaba una eternidad atrás. Pero, cuando una noche, todos despertaron bajo unos aullidos inhumanos, desgarradores, les vino a la cabeza los gritos de Víctor en la plaza.

Había algo casi monstruoso en los alaridos que resonaban por las calles. Y ese "algo" alertó a los pueblerinos. Los hombres salieron armados, dispuestos a rastrear la zona. Otabek también se unió, acompañado de Yurio. Ambos poseían mejor audición, de forma que se acercaron a los límites del pueblo, allí donde reinaba el bosque y el cementerio.

Cuando percibieron la cercanía de los gritos, corrieron en esa dirección, internándose en la profundidad del bosque. Hacía frío, pero Yurio estaba seguro que ese no era el verdadero motivo tras los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una figura, enroscada ante una piedra enorme.

Una piedra entre muchas piedras.

El cementerio.

Otabek fue el primero en adivinar la silueta, y cualquier grito de terror quedó amortiguado por la descarga de su escopeta. Aún siguió apretando el gatillo, cuando no sobraban balas.

Porque delante, despedazado otra vez, estaba Yuri.

Pálido. Los ojos abiertos en una expresión de horror y sufrimiento. Los labios y barbilla húmedos de algo rojo, viscoso, que ninguno quiso tocar. Demasiado hacían con permanecer silenciosos, intentando aceptar algo inconcebible.

\- Nadie tiene que saber de esto – susurró Otabek.

O eso creyó Yurio.

No estaba seguro, porque pronto se desmayó.

* * *

 **IX**

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer, Yurio despertó. Estaba solo, en la cama que compartía con Otabek; sin embargo, no se detuvo en ese hecho, porque necesitaba comprobar que la visión de anoche fue sólo una pesadilla.

Corrió al cementerio, allí donde Yuri se acurrucara horas atrás.

En el suelo había charcos.

Un enorme charco rojo, y otros pequeños que se internaban en una dirección que Yurio conocía bien.

Víctor no podía, simplemente _no podía_ tener un cementerio especial en el bosque…

Emprendió la carrera, estremeciéndose al llegar al final del camino escarlata. La casa de Víctor. Una mansión, siempre abierta a visitas inexistentes.

Yurio no entró, si bien alcanzó a vislumbrar el interior desde la ventana. Pudo ver el comedor, los platos puestos para un desayuno aunque algo de fatalidad, de tragedia, trepaba por las paredes hasta transformar aquello tan doméstico en una visión espeluznante.

No vio los cuerpos de los desaparecidos.

Pero si vio, al rodear la casa e introducirse en el bosque, el cuerpo de Víctor, colgando de un árbol. Vio los restos de Yuri, reposando al pie de un tronco. Y casi vio el ambiente diabólico que reinaba entre las ramas, en el suelo…

Yurio no era religioso.

Pero, ante ese infierno, se arrodilló.

Era un buen momento para rezar.


End file.
